opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
COMMENTARY ON OBAMA'S CHICAGO COMMUNITY SERVICE
by Jaxhawk Posted by Jax Hawk on Friday, September 05, 2008 12:55:45 PM "Angry community organizers defended their work, and that of former colleague Barrack Obama, as they fought back yesterday against a series of gibes by speakers at the Republican convention. Organizers described themselves as an antidote to the influence of big-money lobbyists. They cited helping the powerless join forces to demand better schools and safer streets, often by working through churches. SOURCE:msnbc During the half time of last nights NFL football game, NBc interrupted the usual football analyst's presentation, to cover the Republican convention. This is appropriate considering the closeness of the Presidential race, but then they inserted a video of Obama replying to Vice-Presidential nominee, Gov. PALIN'S remarks about Obama's Chicago Community Organizing not being executive experience. Obama tried to make the point, as most Democrats do, that the Republicans are not concerned about poor, homeless people. What he didn't say is more important than what he said! Obama's community service involved radical groups like ACORN, and other left wing political types to get out the vote. He was not helping them, he was helping himself get elected to the US Senate. His only quasi-philanthropic endeavored was the Annenberg project to help inner city schools. But all this accomplished was to spread millions of dollars around political cronies. The records of the money spent and who got the lions share is no where to be found! Rudy Giuliani and Sarah Palin specifically mocked Barack's experience as a community organizer on the South Side of Chicago more than two decades ago. We need to clarify something for them right now. Community organizing is how ordinary people respond to out-of-touch politicians and their failed policies." "Neither Palin nor Giulani were mocking community organizers in church basements and community centers across the country working to improve their neighbors’ lives. What deserves ridicule is the notion that Obama's brief period as a Chicago South Side organizer for tax-subsidized, partisan nonprofits, qualifies as executive experience" source:Town Hall. What deserves criticism is “community organizing” that relies on a community of homeless people and radicals to organize for the purpose of registering among others, dead people to vote, and using the race card as a bludgeon. Obama's community organizing days involved training grievance-mongers from the far-left ACORN (Association of Community Organizations for Reform Now). The ACORN group is infamous for its bully tactics (which they dub “direct actions"); Obama supporters have recounted his role in organizing an ambush on a government planning meeting about a landfill project opposed by Chicago's minority lobbies.source:Chicago Tribune With benefactors like Obama in office, ACORN has managed to garner four decades of government subsidies to prop up chapters that promote the welfare state and undermine the free market, as well as some that have been implicated in perpetuating illegal immigration and voter fraud. Look up 'Community Organizers' on monster or careebuilder. None. No jobs. Zipo. No where in the country. Go to any college or university and look up the discipline 'Community Organizer' - None. Zipo. Lets call it what it is Obama. You were just scoring political points and lining up lobbyists for a run at a state senate seat. You couldn't have cared less about the community you were "working" in. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 5, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: PALIN Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: CHICAGO Opinions Category: SERVICE Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.